A broadcasting receiver amplifies high frequency signals, which are received through an antenna, by using a low noise block down converter and provides the amplified high frequency signals to a tuner. The tuner converts the input high frequency signals to signals having a predetermined intermediate frequency and outputs the converted signals.
However, while the signals are being transmitted from the transmission side to the reception side, the frequency of the signals may be varied. In particular, an error may occur between the transmitted frequency and the received frequency due to increase in the number of satellites, noise of adjacent channels, distortion and attenuation in a transmitter and a receiver and the like. Further, frequency distortion may occur between transmitted signals and received signals due to the deterioration and abnormal operation of the low noise block down converter in the broadcasting receiver.
As described above, while the signals are being transmitted from the transmission side to the reception side, the signals may be distorted and the frequency drifts may occur. When the frequency drifts occur, the receiver sensitivity may deteriorate.